Love isn't always that fair
by BeeLuver94
Summary: One-shot. My thought of why Mutt Williams left studies. I don't own anything but the story-line and Jane's character. Hope you'll review : MuttxOC


**This is my first Indiana Jones' fan fiction and it talks about why Mutt Williams left studies. It's just my thought of how I'd like this story to be. Sorry if I made some mistakes but there'a s reason... I'm Italian, so I think it's normal, isn't it?**

**The story is on Mutt's point of view.**

**I don't own anything but the story-line and Jane's character.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two different worlds… but I couldn't resist: I was madly in love with _her_. My friends would think that I was crazy. She was… a nerd? They called her like that. Just because she didn't wear that dresses who the "ducks" of the school wore.

But her face was amazing. She didn't ever put make-up on it, she was simple. Maybe it was her simpleness, that her being different that made me her beautyness indescribable.

She was also the only person who could beat me at fencing. And in those moments, when our swords crossed, it was like we were just one person.

I couldn't talk with her, I couldn't see her over the fencing trainings or the competitions, I couldn't cross her look in the hallways more than a few seconds. Yeah, we came from two different worlds and we couldn't hang out. But I wanted to. And I hoped she wanted as well.

It was a forbidden love. Forbidden because of the hard hierarchy that was gripping all the school of the world. I hated that hierarchy. It was the cause that sent me away from _her_. It was the cause that was preventing me from hug her, kiss her, _love her_!

I had to let me go, I had to talk with her. So one day I decided: finally I would talk with her. I walked up to her while she was talking with one of her few friends. I took a deep breath and I said: « Hi, Jane ».

Her friend seemed to freeze. It never happened that Mutt Williams, the most popular guy of the whole school, talked with Jane Carter, the nerd! They couldn't know that it was the smallest thing I would ever do for how big were my feelings.

« Umm… hi, Mutt » she smiled, her beautiful smile.

« Jane, we'll catch up later » the friend said, and she walked away quickly. It seemed that she couldn't stand the sight of that scene. Another jealous girl…

I looked a moment behind my shoulders: my friends was there, looking at us with their eyes widen. But I didn't care. In that moment, I didn't care about anyone but her.

« So, why are you talking with me? » she asked a little confused. Who could blame her!

« I wanted… I wa- wanted to ask you if… » I was such an idiot! But I couldn't not being stupid in front of her. Everytime I talked with her I started to sweat, even if I just wanted to make a compliment for how she was speed with the sword. I could hear my "friends" laughing behind me. I sighed. « Nothing… » I started to walk away. When…

« Mutt? » Jane called me. I turned to face her and she stayed there, looking at me. She walked up. « Do you care about what people think about us? » she was determined like ever.

I looked her back and I smiled at her. I shook my head. « I never cared » I answered.

Jane jumped in my arms. I hugged her tight and I twisted her around. We were laughing like two children, under our shool-mates' looks. And, finally, I kissed her. A long and full of sweetness kiss.

Now at school there wasn't anymore nerds or populars. Just people. Equal. Finally, we all were the same.

The love story between me and Jane lasted six wonderful months, until it happened.

« We have to move » she told me between tears, while I was hugging her tight in my chest. I tried to held my tears up: I wanted to be strong for both of us, but it was a weight to big. I loved her to much for let her go.

« I'm coming with you » I said « I won't leave you. I don't _want _to » I took her face in my hands and I looked her in the eyes, letting some tears rolling down my cheek.

« I would… but you have to keep your studies ».

« How can I keep the studies if I'm thinking of you all the time! Wondering where you are, what you're doing… I want you here, by my side. Jane, _I love you_ ».

She took my hand and held them tight. « I love you too, Mutt » she kissed me sweetly « But I can't do this to you. Tomorrow I'm leaving, but I don't want you to come, my love. It would me more painful ».

My eyes widen. « How can you ask me something like that? ».

She looked at me, her sadness filled her eyes and I felt my heart sinking. « Mutt » she just said. And her silence was more than eloquent.

That night, we said goodbye to each other. And, for how it was painful, the next day I let her go. I couldn't study anymore, I took bad grades, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat… I left the studies, but at the beginning my mum didn't approve it. I explained her the situation, and, after some objections, she gave up.

I stayed forever with that empty in my heart. My first true love. My Jane.

The End

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you liked it and you'll review! :)**


End file.
